Empire
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: Inside the corroding and twisting legacy of a great family; spoilt by the greed that damned them to this end, Tifa Lockhart, the vice president's new assistant acts as a spy. Not even the father's forgiveness is enough to save the already putrid relationships that, cradled by years of neglect, where nurtured. As the Wutai war ends; new enemies arise.
1. Chapter 1

I have rewritten this story so many times. I could not stop thinking about how I replaced my OC with Tifa, and I am just not content with that. I'm not a fan of OC's just because of the possibility of a Mary Sue. I didn't want that to happen to my own character, but its just being annoying me for months that I just removed her, I had plans and dreams for her and well. She's back. This is a story for an OC, not a canon character in a non-canon setting. So here she is. I don't own Final Fantasy 7, only Delilah.

* * *

Gaseous smog, the stench of inebriated greed, rough leather and Mako hang in the cabin, always lingering, glistening to a point where one's own life was worthless. A hand fidgets restlessly as sharpen nails dig into a calloused palm. Lips moving as silent words brush past burgundy lips followed by the hastened answers as a street lamp passes over, the bright white beam illuminating the interior, green eyes catching the red diamond and white kanji stitched into the headrest. Midgar the city that never sleeps, filled with millions of billions of people from all lifestyles, races, creeds, religions. As a cohesive melting pot of lost souls, the desperate and the wealthy; Midgar is always a hotbed of activity, crime, prostitution, hopes, dreams, death, and life. Everyone came here for distinct reasons, but each person has the same common denominator, one name always fell from their lips when asked.

 _Shinra Electric Power Company_.

The looming tower drew closer with each passing rotation of tires, the warm leather interior of the Maserati Ghibli the only comfort for the two passengers and their driver where afford at such an early hour. In the back seat, dark grey slid to examine the target, a young woman of nineteen hands folded in her lap, her lips moving in the reflection of the window mutely repeating something. Unlike the hundreds of women before her, she did not look down, head up high, eyes forward, jaw tight a curious air about her as neither men had dealt with someone so stoic. Once inside, she had spoken to neither the escort nor the driver. They were Turks and the Turks had made names for themselves. During the entirety of the ride, she sat silent the only part of her that moved where he lips, and the tips of her fingers as she recited. As the vehicle came closer to the tower, she shifted, back straightening, a brush of her shoulders sent trundles of mousey blond over her shoulders. The redhead in the front wondered if it was natural or dyed, but that was not her purpose, this was not that type of pick up. As she watched the passing cars, cars that moved out of the vehicle's way, she wondered if it was from the sleek style of the vehicle or the way the silver on black decal of the Shinra Company suggested official Turk business.

The Turk looked away as the passenger turned, supple lips quirked into a small smirk as she cast a sideways glance at him. "Mr. Turk," the man turned, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Deep down Rude felt that she had caught him looking, he knew from the way her head tilted, the deepening inflection of her voice. He swallowed, hard, but turned to fully regard her after all his mother taught him it was respectful to look at the speaker when they spoke. She, however, did not say he had to take off sunglasses to do so. The girl, that was what she was compared to the others from her dressage to her age, smiled warmly the simple action forcing him to withdraw from her with a tight-lipped grimace. Did she have any idea what awaited her? She was not like other teenagers, he had read her record, personally spoke with members of her family, friends, distant relatives, the meat butcher of Mideel or anyone with the slightest connection to her had been questioned, their own backgrounds overturned. Nothing, not even a visit to the principal's office had appeared on her perfect record. The others at least had bad grades.

The girl held her hand out, "My name is Delilah, I'm sure you knew that already. What is yours?" Rude caught the driver's eyes staring back in the rearview, narrowing suspiciously at the forwardness of their passenger. When it appeared, the Turk was not offering his name Delilah nodded, sitting back allowing her hand to drop to her lap. "It's okay we're all shy sometimes." She looked back out the window watching the man behind her, who in turn was watching her again, waiting for him to speak. The car remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Delilah, however, was anything but quiet. Mentally she counted to herself, trying to calm her tightening chest, the rapidness of her breathing and the sweaty clammy palms that formed with each second of maddening silence. Why don't they talk? How hard is it to say your name, rude much? She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, and then exhaled. She repeated the pattern a few more times, just breathe it cannot be that bad. One…two…one…two, hoo-hoo-hee-hee…Lamaze you are amazing. Delilah did not care if the Turks were looking at her oddly, they were ignoring her, and she turned them out drifting away from the luxury car with its fine black leather seats and wood trim, away from the bustling city of lights to a small town in the Mideel area. "Yo…is she asleep?" The driver glanced at his partner in the rearview, "five minutes and we're there Rude."

Rude turned to regard the girl, her head resting against the cool window as her breathing evened out and the tautness of her muscles slipped into sleep. "Catnap is all Reno."

Reno rolled his eyes, "yeah wish I could cat nap, but Veld gets us doing this. Whatever, five minutes, we're off the clock; want to hit up the bar after work?"

Rude's silent response was the confirmation Reno needed. However, nothing ever went as planned. Pulling into the parking garage, the Turks were met by none other than their Director. Veld stepped across the parking garage as Rude opened the passenger back door, jerking the girl awake.

Reno offered a warm smile, "morning Princess."

"Are we there already?" She looked up as her hand moved to release the buckle, the other running through her hair pulling bobby pins and clips free. Rude and Reno stepped away as Veld moved around the door to look at the new assistant. "Miss Eckhardt, it's an honor to meet you. I hope Reno and Rude were courteous to you. My name is Veld, I am the Director of the Department of Administrative Research." Veld smiled, offering his hand. Delilah smiled at him, quirking a brow at his hand. Gentlemanly, huh? However, her hand ghosted his, opting to step out of the car without aid. The Director backed away, looking to the two agents, Reno shrugged while Rude remained silent. Delilah looked between the three as they had a stare off before Veld's glare turned into a smile, a hand high on her back.

"I will be escorting Miss Eckhardt to her meeting. Enjoy your day off." The redhead looked at his bald companion face melting into an excited smile. Delilah watched them go from the serious hardasses that had picked her up to two young men who got the most joy out of something so asinine as a day off, Rude finally shoved Reno away motioning for him to get into the front seat of the car as he rushed around the front to the driver's side. "Their good boys," Delilah looked up at the older man, the crinkle in the corner of his eyes caused by the smile that pushed upwards. For a moment he reminded her of the old angler that used to tell her and her siblings big colorful fish stories. Then the warm smile schooled into the cold intimidation that instilled fear in the populace.

The Turks, Shinra's Boogie Men, where human to just a different kind. The car passed by, the window rolling up with a loud whoop from Reno. Veld lifted a hand, bidding the pair goodbye. Alone in the parking garage Veld motioned towards the elevator, steering her towards it as another vehicle rapidly pulled in. The driver quickly stepped out, heels snapping into the concrete as she approached and passed them, her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun, red pants suit pressed to perfection and the smell of vanilla wafting off her leaving a pleasing scent in her wake. It was only luck that the Director and Delilah had made it to the elevator before the door closed. As the doors slid open, the women frowned, mouth open as she smoothed red lipstick and applied makeup. Blue eyes narrowed, the sharper angles of her eyeliner just as spiteful as she had intended them to be, her lips forming a disgruntled press. Veld ignored her, turning sharply to press the 'G' for the first floor. As the elevator climbed up to the ground floor, Delilah glanced towards the manager, studying her bright red outfit. As her eyes moved upwards, the woman's oddly placed smile was friendly, knowing and, to a certain degree, sad. With an eyebrow wiggle towards Veld, their gazes separated, the woman placing her make up into her red and gold purse. Delilah's head cocked upward, towards Veld. "Mr. Veld, there was not much information about the status of Professor Hojo's research on Ancient Theory, as his assistant -" Veld turned swiftly, frowning. "I was curious about how it was going." She swallowed hard under the intense quizzical gaze.

"Miss Eckhardt, allow me to be the first to inform you of this, surprising to many, but you are not being hired as the good professor's assistant." He pressed his palm firmly between her shoulders as the elevator doors slid open, weaving their way through the groups and pairs of workers, their elevator mate having less trouble as people rushed out of her way. As they reached the four elevators in the atrium, people backed away, a slight fear and awe rippling through the workers. He offered the empty elevator to her. Accepting his minute act of chivalry, Delilah stepped in, turning an equally curious eye to the older man. Veld swiped his employee badge pressing the illuminated button to the sixty-ninth floor. "I can assure you that the position you have obtained is a much more suitable job for a woman such as yourself. Professor Hojo is particular about his work."

Delilah frowned, crossing her arms, " that's what my dad said." She muttered looking to the side. Scoffing she fully turned to the side watching the sprawling city of Midgar laid out. The city glittered below, even at such an early hour people where awake, many coming in for work, others enjoying the waning hours in dance clubs and bars. Anxiety ebbed, her arms and legs tingling as the elevator slowed to a stop and opened with a ding. Veld stepped out hesitating by the doorway of the elevator.

"You will be in good hands Miss, Mr. Shinra is a busy man, his last assistant had no complaints of his demeanor." Delilah lifted her chin, fist clenching at her sides. I am a big girl, she inhaled, turning off her heel to look at the Turk. The President cannot be that bad.

As she marched past the Turk, fingers working at the sleeves of her blazer, she felt the bobby pins and clips that had once held her hair from her face and quickly pinned them back into place praying to some God that she wasn't a hot mess. Veld followed her, nodding to the raven-haired secretaries at the base of the stairs. The two women stopped chatting, smiling warmly to the Turk. "Good Morning Veld," they chimed in unison, salacious tones drawing out his name. They never looked at Delilah, giggling as they watched the Turk ascend the stairs.

"To bad he's a Turk." Of the girls mussed to the other. The silent one nodded running a red nail over her bottom lip.

"They're so bad, but the way they handle those weapons, mmhmm" she hummed shortly dissolving into a fit of laughter. Delilah looked away from them nearly tripping up the stairs as she caught Veld looking down at her as he passed, a slight tinge of red to his cheeks. The secretaries returned to their gossip as he opened the door waving her in ahead of him.

The President's office instantly reminded Delilah of a palace throne room. The long entrance way led directly to the pinnacle of the room the king's throne or in this case the President's raised desk. Even the desk itself was a magnificent show of power. From its polished silver emboldened with the Shinra logo directly on the font to the high-backed fine leather of the president's chair. The President paid no attention to the Turk or the young woman as they walked closer, his face pinched in concentration. Delilah didn't mind looking around the large office in wonder, amazed at the magnificent and stoic architecture. Whoever designed the President's personal space had captured the imposing nature of the world's most powerful leader.

Veld grabbed her arm, gentle but firm. "Wait here, I will let the President know you are here." Delilah nodded, sitting down on the couch he had steered her too. She smiled at him gaze trailing after him till he stood before the President's desk. Left allow without her escort, she leaned forward trying to get a better look at the office, however, it was just on the dark side of being too dim to get a good look, the only light illuminating the area was from the fluorescent lights near the throne itself.

Brow furling, Delilah looked towards the large wall length windows a greenish hue localized only to Midgar tinted the twilight a nauseating green. A wave of homesickness washed over her, and she stood moving to look out at the nearest window. Even from seventy stories in the air, Midgar still looked at sickly as it did on the plate, she dared not wonder what the slums looked like.

"Everyone's like ants, huh?" Delilah turned her head to the right how had she not noticed the man in the white suit. Nodding, she looked back down at the metropolis sprawled out on the tower. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end suddenly unsettled by how he had silently appeared beside her. Allowing herself to look at the suit, she glanced at him in her peripheral instantly recognizing him more by the similarities to the President than by his own reputation.

Turning, she swallowed his appearance from the ground up, "you're Rufus Shinra." Delilah whispered her amazement at being this close to the man whose picture adorned the walls of her high school friends, along with notable members of SOLDIER, frightened her. Her own childish giggles welled up inside of her as she recalled the obsession or her teenage years. Stories abounded of the young man, while not in the news as often as his father, there were stories. There would always be stories and rumors.

Rufus cocked his head, " last time I checked. Though that has been awhile." He offered a warm practiced smile that never reached his eyes. "And yours?"

Delilah didn't have to answer as Veld approached like an irritated parent, "Miss Eckhardt, the President is ready to see you." The Turk slowed beside her, brows lifting as he caught sight of Rufus. Rufus's smile dropped, schooling into the emotionless gaze he had perfected from watching his father. "Mr. Shinra, will you be joining us?"

Rufus hesitated, glancing back to his father who had returned to his work. "I will be fine Veld, Father looks busy." Veld gazed at the young heir challenging his position, but Rufus was not budging as he turned around to look back out at the city. If Rufus had irritated the Turk, the man did not show it as he led Delilah to the President. "As I said Miss Eckhardt, Mr. Shinra is a busy man, although he has the stubbornness of a mule."

Delilah smiled, "His son seems quite nice." She glanced back at Rufus, surprised to find him watching, although not as friendly as he had previously been. A sense of dread washed over her as a voice whispered to her. There was a clear distinction between Mr. Shinra and President Shinra. The President, her subconscious decided to enlighten her, was the man in the red, the man from the TV who made grand promises of a better world under the care of the Shinra company. The Mr. Shinra was the handsome face on the entertainment channels and celebrity gossip magazines with an actor or model on his arm and a penchant for fast cars, fast planes and in most cases fast women. The Mr. Shinra was staring at her right now with the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen taking in the players in this game while the President looked down at her and his Turk like they were below him, his property, his to do with whatever he pleased.

"Miss Eckhardt," the President commanded her attention and she rotated to face him, folding her hands tightly in front of her waist. She looked up eyes focusing anywhere but at him. That is rude, Lilah, look at the speaker when spoken to, her mother's voice beat in her ears and she looked near the President's steely visage. What a nice Shinra pin he wears it well. The President was satisfied as he continued, touching on her background accomplishments working with her father and that at eighteen she held a bachelor's degree from the cities Alma mater in Sector two.

She flinched as the seat rolled back and the President stood. Veld glanced at her offering a weak smile as his Bosses back was turned. "I see you had applied for the Scientist Assistant position with Professor Hojo."

Delilah nodded, watching him as he walked to the opposite side of the room from Rufus. He can't hear you nod, she reminded herself and croaked out a yes. She glanced back to the spot the young man had lingered, but he was not there. Twisting at the waist, she found him waiting impatiently on one of the plush benches in the hallway that led to the door head turned down face illuminated by his phone, foot tapping on the carpet. Delilah turned away, back to the President. "Professor Hojo is an eclectic man, at this time his Ancient Studies have been put on a temporary hiatus." A soft snort drifted from the hall the President narrowing his eyes at his son. "However, you are an intelligent girl with fantastic parents, Justin was a close friend of mine many years ago. Minnie was one of our best nurses in the preliminary stages of the war with Wutai. I understand your brother is a tech in our Weapons Department, Scarlet speaks highly of him." The President smiled then, "it's an honor to hire another member of your family into our own. Rufus!" The heir looked up from his phone, narrowing his eyes at his father as he waved him over. "Boy, get over here don't keep Miss Eckhardt waiting."

Delilah peeked at the heir as he stood beside her, PHS sliding into his pocket. "Yes, sir?"

The President slapped his son on the back, the boy's jaw tightening. "Miss Eckhardt, this is Rufus, I am sure you have heard of him." Delilah tugged at the sleeve of her blazer, running her thumb and forefinger on the edge of the cotton and silk. Rufus looked through her, indifferent to the woman before him. "My son's assistant managed a feat and finally retired while there are plenty of candidates within our own company many are older and well, Rufus is a young man and most of our eligible secretaries are married with children his age if not older." She thought back to the two secretaries on the floor below, they looked young, but makeup did wonders. By the sound of the President's tone, even he was upset by this lack of eligible singles. "To invest in our future we need young blood, after all, kids will be leading the company one day." Rufus' face darkened as the last words fell from the President's mouth. She watched him pull away as the President finally left his personal space.

President Shinra looked to Veld, Delilah following his gaze to also look to Veld for the confirmation. Veld nodded his agreement, even the elderly Turk would be leaving one day and there would be a whole new group full of youth and life. She turned back to the President as he stopped in front of her, heart pulsating by the sudden invasion. Fear crept through her and she wanted to shrink away, but she had seen this repeatedly, a man of power attempting to intimidate someone weaker; male or female the President wanted to see her fear. Delilah smiled, shifted to stand taller forcing her fear to the depths, her feet sweating in the tan kitten heels. Positivity, always is positive, do not share your weakness, do not doubt your own strength. The President stepped back at the disarming smile and determination, the smile grew as she tilted her jaw up, planting herself unknowingly on his radar. Looking her over, he turned to his son, Rufus eyes looking away from the new assistant.

"Rufus, Miss Eckhardt will accompany you to Junon for your assignment," Rufus said nothing as he continued to stare forward. Delilah, on the other hand, looked at the President surprised, excitement barely held. While it was not the job she had wanted, it was a job. "Welcome to Shinra, Miss Eckhardt." Rufus had already turned to walk away, leaving out of a hidden side door. Veld patted the girl's shoulder in congratulations before he excused himself, disappearing down the hall. Delilah could feel him in the darkness of the corridor, the Director would not leave till the President dismissed him. The President touched her shoulder, turning her towards the same door Rufus had left.

"Miss Eckhardt, your father I understand is not doing very well. Here at Shinra, we take care of those who, like you, are our family. You see, our employees are what makes us function, from me to the Vice President, to the Directors right down to the Janitors." He stopped her by the door, grip tightening on her shoulder, " you must understand, Rufus is my only son. Despite being fed with a silver spoon he has had a rough life. His mother died when he was young, I was never around, even life for a single parent is hard. Now he is all grown, and kids your age leave us old folk behind." His hand shifted, twisting a strand of hair between his thumb, middle and index fingers.

Delilah squinted, of course, that was true. Her own brother was pushing for a direct change to how future wars were fought to lessen casualties. From drones to Artificial Intelligent, human death on the battlefield could virtually disappear. "Full of ideas, aren't we?" The President laughed, a deep belly rumble. She had unintentionally amused him.

"No dear, not good ones. Just keep an eye on him. Let me know what is going on if he needs anything. I am a parent, I cannot be everywhere at all times. Be his friend, after all, who knows how long you will be with the company." Delilah looked towards the door, the statement left a sour feeling in the pit her stomach. "Miss Eckhardt, I know it is a lot to ask of you, but Rufus would benefit and as I said, I can't be there for my son all the time nor can the Turks. Just shoot me an email and let me know how he is doing."

Delilah pursed her lips slowly nodding, "alright." The President offered his own nod.

"We will make sure to take care of your father. You better hurry, Rufus hates to wait." He opened the door, a strong gust of wind rushing in. "I am sure you will find Junon to have a much more pleasing atmosphere than Midgar. I will see you soon Miss Eckhardt."

Delilah frowned as he shoved her out of the door, the metal banging shut behind her. Shivering she looked around, jumping as Rufus appeared beside her, his overcoat buttoned with an upturned collar. She shivered again eyeing the trench coat, he looked much warmer than she felt. His lips moved, the wind whipping around them loudly at this altitude drowning out his words, the air freezing leaving a deep chill in her bones. Delilah rushed after Rufus, taking the steps to the helipad two at a time. The door stood open, the pilot waiting on them.

"Mr. Shinra! There is a storm coming into Midgar, so it is imperative to get in the air ASAP. Skies in Junon have been forecasted to be clear and we will arrive at seven hundred hours." The man shouted as the rotter began to hum, the blades slowly turning to life.

Rufus acknowledged the pilot after he was settled into the cockpit, his assistant beside him with a soft thank you over the headset. Delilah looked out the window as the helicopter lifted off the ground. For the first time since arriving in the city of Midgar, she discovered a way she liked it - disappearing on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think that's rather reckless. The Turks will be security." The listener grunted as the person on the other end of the line spoke rapidly, words flowing like a cascading waterfall. "Wait," the listener's lips turned down, blue eyes flicking to the computer screen as it pinged alerting them to a new flagged email. "with all that's going on, do you really think this is the time to implement such a plan?"

The monitor flashed from desktop to email client. Skimming the message, the listener sat back, slack-jawed as he looked at the attached files. "What did you do?"

The caller laughed malicious, "what needed to be done, Director." The phone fell to the floor the listener leaning over the desk, weary blue eyes lingering on the pictures of two MIA Turks.

"Alright Rufus, you have a three o'clock meeting with Director of Urban Development, Mr. Tuesti arrived last night and will be leaving the hotel in the next hour. We will meet him at the docks first to inspect them. At six you have dinner at Luca Lounge, I have the suit you requested being delivered to your apart…" Delilah looked up from the tablet expecting to see the young man behind his desk as at this juncture in her rambling he would have cut her off requesting another suit or what they were serving on that particular night. Yet, it had not come, _this is nice_ , Delilah smiled searching the room from the door she found him on the couch arm tossed over his eyes shielding them from the late morning sun. Leaning forward she caught the soft sounds of sleep flowing from his parted lips.

Sighing the assistant quietly sat the tablet on the desk, moving to collect the file tenting on the sleeping figure. "This is what happens when you bring your work home, you sleep at work, work when you should sleep." Carefully she picked the folder up making sure to tuck any stray papers into it as she quietly admonished her boss.

"Maybe I enjoy you nagging my habits." The folder slipped from Delilah's grasp, hitting Rufus in the lower abdomen. Instinctively he flinched, muscles tightening, and he released a shaky breath. Carefully she lifted the folder ignoring the glowering Rufus as he sat up before she furthered her accidental attempts to harm him and his future children.

Delilah turned away moving towards the desk, "I'm sorry." He knew she was not, the tone of her voice to pleased and light and the slight way her ears lifted. Even with her back turned he could tell she was smiling. Glancing at his watch he jumped up, skirting Delilah as he grabbed his jacket from the hanger on the back of the door. Delilah swiftly turned catching him before he could dart out the door switching the file for the tablet. Running after him she cursed her choice of footwear, whoever thought of stilettos was a masochistic twat especially when they had that blood red sole. But Dammit, Delilah was going to wear the hell out of these things.

"I prepared the checklist for the Director. I placed a request for a Turk escort."

Rufus frowned at her tilting his head as the elevator doors closed. "Why do that?"

Blushing she refused to meet his curious gaze, "well, with the recent activities in Junon and Midgar against Shinra. I was taking the precaution -"

"Are you worried something is going to happen?" Rufus shifted, crossing his arms as he looked up at the numbers counting down. "Is it the sudden defection of SOLDIERs or AVALANCHE that has you worried?"

"Both, AVALANCHE has hit key areas in Midgar and well the sudden desertion of SOLIDER operatives." She sighed running a hand through her loosely bound locks and over the lapel of the black cropped blazer. Rufus glanced sideways at her studying the way she ran a hand along the side of the tablet to the tight pinch of her black and gold nails on the top.

"Delilah," she looked up the worry evident in her gaze, "was your request approved?"

"No, Veld stated the Turks had more pressing matters to deal with than acting as bodyguards." Her gaze drifted to the back pane of the elevator scanning the ocean as they descended. Rufus gently pulled her back as the elevator stopped and a few workers stepped in. The new passengers wished them a good morning receiving a nod from the CFO. As passengers boarded and disembarked they waited in silence. Gaggles if secretaries boarded casting a gaze at Rufus then huddling together to whisper amongst themselves. Occasionally, the women would glance at the young man who had turned to gazing out the window looking down at his PHS as he texted someone.

"Have a wonderful day Mr. Shinra." Delilah rolled her eyes at the obviously older women as they waved at them. Glancing up from his phone he offered a warm smile, and a curt "you as well ladies," then returned to looking out at the scenery. The group turned a most miraculous shade of lobster red, that went ignored by the cause, leaving Delilah with a slight distasteful after effect.

The far-right wall of the SEC Junon lobby was lined with pictures of various locals ranging for a before and after shot of Midgar, Icicle Inn, a small town in the Icicle Area, Modeoheim, Junon and surprisingly Wutai. To the left of the wall where full pane windows with two large revolving doors. Unlike the Headquarters, Junon hosted a series of plush business suites on five lower levels, the lobby dedicated to a five-star restaurant and a bar which led to the right of the elevators on the left side of the lobby.

The front desk was staffed by two petite shapely brunettes that looked more like twins than the university students they were. The two girls smiled at Rufus as he walked up.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Shinra." They wore matching smiles and batting blue eyes. Rufus offered his ID, exchanging it for a set of car keys. "Have a wonderful day." Their smiles never dropped till they looked at Delilah. Delilah shook her head offering a half smile as Rufus handed the keys to her. One of the girls fanned herself while the other stared dreamily. Rufus paid them no heed as he walked away.

"You two, be good," Delilah whispered to the lobby girls as she handed over her ID. The girl smiled giggling lightly.

"Just do what we would." The left one wiggled her eyebrows. The one on the right nodded encouragingly.

Rufus stopped near the door looking back at his assistant, "Miss Eckhardt." The secretaries turned their gaze from the short blond in the black pants suit to her contemporary. The girls giggled all smiles and welcoming gazes.

"Have an enjoyable day Miss Eckhardt." One whispered sliding the ID to her side of the counter.

The other shivered, "oh, the way he said that. Gives me shivers. Darcy, say her name again." Delilah tilted her head down in embarrassment as the girls whispered her name, how did she end up knowing and willingly associating with such weirdos? The other employees continued their business, splitting around a lone man near the door. "Avis will be accompanying us today." A light touch on the center of her back propelled her forward toward the steel and glass doors. Delilah tilted her head, brows joining together as the man by the door moved towards one of the revolving doors, his black suit standing out in the sea of greys and brown.

"Midgar is in a state of chaos Rufus. This whole squabble with Genesis. Who knew he had such a strong backing in SOLDIER. Ninety percent, gone." Reeve gazed out the blackened window resting his arm against the door. "And AVALANCHE, " Rufus slowly turned to the Director of Urban Development away from his own window. Reeve scoffed finally turning to look at the teen, "It's just a mess. Director Desurcerus has been sending out some newcomer First Class to deal with Genesis and Angeal, Turks investigating AVALANCHE and what is your father doing? Nothing. Even Sephiroth is refusing these missions."

A quick glance at the rearview mirror caught two separate eyes looking back at them. Delilah looked away as Avis returned to guiding the Jeep through the late afternoon traffic. A tense quiet filled the vehicle, but it was not to last.

"Will You be attending the next board meeting?" Reeve started shifting to face Rufus. "I suggest you do."

Rufus shrugged, Junon had a few budgeting issues, and with the added maintenance the budget would have to be watched carefully. Not to mention the typical rounds Rufus would be carrying out for the company and most importantly the company supported mayoral ball in a month which he was voluntold to host. "I will need to check my schedule."

Reeve hummed straightening his suit. "You are scheduled to attend the next meeting on the nineteenth of March which is a Monday via video chat Mr. Shinra."

As his fist tightened Rufus offered a smile to Reeve. Reeve, however, didn't look pleased, "You should come in person Rufus. The board has an extremely pressing matter they want to present and with the lag in the video, real-time presence is best." The finality of the discussion ended on the noted prescription that Rufus would make the meeting. Rufus glanced at his assistant hoping to find her doing something important, such as not updating his calendar. As much as he was thankful she was not updating the calendar, she was using company property to look at dog pictures.

The jeep slowed to a stop in a tunnel, before them traffic stood at a standstill. People lingered outside their cars, some talking, others fuming that something was clogging the tunnel. Inside the Jeep everyone was aware that while Shinra did not have the ability to control traffic, somehow this would be attributed to them. Unlike Midgar's train system, Junon had a complex system of tunnels built into the back side of the cliff that spiraled around the city as well as diverging to each level. The main highway disappeared into a tunnel, appearing on the back-cliff face, the series of bridges was a miracle, while the cities tunnels double as shelters in case the city was ever attacked.

Avis drummed on the steering wheel while the back passengers sat in silence. Delilah glanced down at her watch, even for Junon traffic was never this badly congested. Pressing the power button, the tablet lit up its bars circled with a line running through, no signal. Avis stopped tapping the wheel brow knitting, he opened his mouth but was caught off as the ground rocked. Reeve perked up as Rufus leaned into the center of the back seat hoping to catch sight of what caused the disturbance.

The jeep jerked forward as a truck propelled it into the car in front, an ominous creaking sound filled the tunnels. Ice crystals glazed the windows, the tunnel walls turning a soft snowy white.

Avis glanced at the two directors in the back seat, "we should get out." The words trailed out, the passengers did not need to be told as the two back and front passenger doors slammed closed. Avis sighed and followed the people he was to protect. Reeve slipped, Delilah grabbing his arm to steady him against the SUV as scores of civilians ran past. The wails of children and screams of terrified men and women reverberated off the walls. A row of ice pillars rose up spikes splitting off the pillar to puncture whatever was nearby.

"Mr. Shinra, Director Tuesti, we need to leave now." Reeve nodded more than ready to leave as he held onto the petite assistant, dress shoes slipping and sliding against the iced floor. A stalagmite of ice appeared close by, upending a vehicle onto another, followed by a gust of biting freezing air.

"Take the Director and Miss Eckhardt out of here, Avis." Rufus brushed past, turned to look back at the three. "Alert the Army that Junon is under attack." Avis nodded, Reeve easily turning away and following the flow of civilians. Delilah crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the redhead. Avis reached out, his hand barely touching the hem of her jacket. A loud clap rang out Avis jerking his hand away to his reddening cheek.

"What was that for?" He whined rubbing his cheek as she walked away following Rufus. "Miss Eckhardt, I have orders to take you to safety."

Delilah turned, arms crossed, "then take me." Avis rubbed his cheek again, the sting of her hand lingering. Turning away she rushed off pushing through the swarm of frightened people. Avis groaned glancing at Reeve who waited near the back end of the truck. Reeve pressed his lips together in a frown.

"Sir," Reeve held his hand up.

"Go, Avis, I will handle everything else." Avis silently thanked Reeve, shoving his way through the frenzied crowd. Sometimes he hated this job.


	3. Chapter 3

Gravel kicked up, pelting a car with a tiny barrage of asphalt pebbles as Avis slid in behind a lifted truck. "Miss Eckhardt," he whispered vehemently as he scuttled under the truck to lay beside the girl. "Are you insane?"

She smiled, "No Avis, far from it." He snorted earning a smack on his arm from the girl beside him. "Shh," she brought her finger to her lips as she lifted herself up to her knees. In the general area, there was a distinct lack of noise, no gunfire, or grunts of exertion. It was uncharacteristically silent for a frozen tunnel turned cavern. Not even whispers could be heard in the dead silence of the glacier like a tomb of a tunnel. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Exactly, there is nothing. No sound." Pushing herself up to her feet she steadied herself against the tire of a flipped over vehicle. Avis brought himself up beside her and with a quick flip of his wrist extended his electric magrod. Sliding around her he peered around the car looking into a sea of frozen stalactites and stalagmites.

"Miss, stay with me." Smirking, Delilah nodded having no plans to listen to the Turk, but she admired his geniality, a rare trait for men. Contented by his act of chivalry, Delilah tiptoe behind him, holding onto him to steady herself. Her foot gave way as she grasped his jacket, Avis stumbled, and the pair fell onto the icy road. "Sorry," Delilah whimpered, rubbing her behind as she clambered back up on wobbly legs and held her hand out to the Turk. "We have to find Rufus."

As he stood Avis fixed his suit glaring down at her, "you need to go back. Let me handle this." A tight-lipped sneer was his only response as she, carefully this time, walked away. "Really, what is up with women."

"We do what we want Avis." Her slightly sing-song tune grated on his nerves.

"There are nine levels to hell, you know that Mr. Shinra?"

Rufus looked at the fatigued man before him, glasses shining brightly in the makeshift flashlight. "Cocytus, the Ninth Circle of Hell, was a frozen lake and stood for treachery." A rueful chuckle flowed over the ice field that was once the tunnel leading down to the harbor.

"Fuhito," Rufus glanced at the other men in the room, each held their weapons out ensuring the young Shinra that they would kill. "How can I help you today?"

Fuhito turned his framed gaze to Rufus, "an increase in funding." Rufus let an indignant huff slip, Fuhito's eyes narrowing, "is that an issue, sir? It is your namesake that is draining the Planet of its life. You just can't convince daddy dearest to shut those guzzling reactors, down can you?"

Rufus folding his hands behind him offering them a clear view that he was not a threat. "No issue Fuhito, just," he waved a hand to the cavern they stood in, "you have a plethora of insurgents abled bodied to handle a few reactors."

Fuhito smiled, a cruel twist of his lips, "Junon will be our first reactor. This was simply a diversion, a warning to you Baby Shinra, don't cross me." The ice turned a red hue, alarms muting a dull blare as the alarm system alerted the military, civilians, and tourist to an attack.

"Residence, take shelter…. Code 4956…. Residence take shelter…. Code 4956. All Units to Junon Harbor."

"You are blowing the reactor?"

Fuhito chuckled, "Oh no, we are overheating the reactor. See, we shut down the lines to the city and increased output." The rogue scientist crossed his arms, "and where was the Little Executive while the reactor core melted and Mako spewed forth from the depths of the ocean." The men around him chuckled as they looked at each other.

Avis pulled the assistant down beside him as they found a huge wall of ice blocking their path. On the outside was a trio of insurgents, one wielding a spear the others armed with semiautomatic rifles. Gazing sideways at the young woman he drew in a heavy breath.

"You take the big guy, I'll take tweedled dee and tweedled dumb on the left." Avis' eyes slid shut, there went his plan to keep the girl from endangering herself.

"Miss Eckhardt, let me handle these guys." Rolling her eyes, Delilah held her hands up and turned away sliding to sit behind the upturned car.

"Alright, I'll wait here." Avis glanced down at the assistant, her face hidden by a few strands of loosened hair, arms crossed as she pulled her knees up. Is she going to listen? Avis narrowed an eye slowing turning his attention back to the guards.

As he plotted the easiest path to get launch a sneak attack a clap of thunder echoed off the icy walls, the guards fell to the floor, twitching as lighting sparked around them. "What the fuck?"

"You were taking too long. I promise I won't do it again, SOLDIER honor." Delilah stepped around him, her right hand held high, palm facing outwards. Avis shook his head, slack-jawed.

Sputtering he rushed after her, "you were never in SOLIDER!" One of the guards groaned as Delilah stepped on his wrist picking up his assault rifle. "Nor were you a Turk." Avis huffed watching as she scavenged both men of their curatives, attack items, and ammo.

Standing, she tossed him a potion can, "I was a Petunia Explorer for a few years."

Avis tucked the can into his pocket shaking his head as they pushed the ice door the guards had been tasked to protect open, "they sell cookies."

"Competition can be fierce." Shrugging she waved him forward, "age before beauty."

Puffing his cheeks out, Avis brushed past, "you are a handful, you know that?" Delilah smiled at his back sticking close to him as they made their way down the tunnel.

Reeve held his hands up before the slew of reporters, the flashing of bulbs blinding him as he attempted to address the panicking city and field questions from reporters on the status of the military operation to how long the city would be fortified, and most importantly where was the Vice President.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, the Shinra Army is currently locating and disseminating the group responsible for this attack on the city of Junon. At this time, I cannot disclose any information on our operations," Reeve looked out at the crowd, hands resting firmly on the sides of the podium like I know what they are doing anyway. "We are working to resolve this issue in a timely manner."

One woman jumped up from her seat, her microphone held out, "Mr. Tuesti, it is our understanding that the Vice President is in the city, yet he is not here. Where exactly is Vice President Rufus?"

Reeve swallowed staring at the woman, his eyes darting around at the reporters faces hungry for some knowledge. The hunger in their eyes, a different sort than at all previous questions. They wanted a scoop, something to gossip about. "Yes, I was with the Vice President earlier and I know for a fact, he is out there with the military dealing with the situation head-on." If pens where conductive of fire, reporters would suffer from fourth-degree burns. The bulbs of cameras popped and flashed as reporters began shouting their questions on the Vice Presidents tenacity and what the Director of Urban Development thought of the future CEO of ShinRa Electric.

Scarlet jumped as Palmer squeaked, barely missing the remote President Shinra tossed in the beige suited man's direction. "Veld, you said that Turk you sent with Rufus was one of the best. My son has been missing for five hours!" Scarlet coyly glanced at the Director of Administrative Research from his poker face to his clenched fist hidden discretely from the President. "This…this is bullshit. Rufus should be there not Reeve."

"I think it shows what ShinRa will become." Scarlet smiled, brushing her hair back. "Think of this, sir, your son took the lead in defending the city. He's leading his Army against a group of terrorists." Scarlet stood, leaning over the table, the President's eyes drifting from his face to her ample cleavage. "Our ratings will go through the roof!" He tuned her out, watching the steady rise and fall of her breast as she whoomphed about something or the other.

"They must have known we were here," Delilah breathed as she assisted Avis in opening another wall of ice.

Avis rolled his eyes jogging into a large empty room, "Yeah, that crap kind of happens when someone tosses Bolt spells around like its gil at a strip club."

"Well, maybe they shouldn't have turned the Eighth Avenue Tunnel into an ice cavern. Next time they might remember its conductive of lightning."

"Whatever you got to tell yourself, babe." Delilah stuck her tongue out at him, the tunnel flashing red in tandem with the alarm, the flashlight in Avis's hand the only steady beam in the ice tunnel. Drifting the beam around the room the Turk stopped at a large stalagmite in the center of the room, a ghostly white catching the beam in the otherwise opaque blue of the ice. "I think we just found Rufus." Delilah hummed, bumping into the Turk as she turned from her exploration of a car half frozen in the outer ice wall. Holding her arm Avis pulled her around the stalagmite.

Delilah gasped, bringing a hand to her lips as she stared at the sleeping man in the pillar of ice. "How the hell did he get there?"

"Are we going to Bolt him out?" Avis smirked at her as she shifted to his right.

Stepping closer Delilah threw a glare at Avis, "Fire, the damage would be slightly less."

Avis nodded, "yeah, too bad I don't have a Fire Materia on me."

Delilah stopped, eyes growing wide, "I don't either."

Lifting his hand Avis patted her back, "what happened to that Scout motto 'Be Prepared', hmm?"

"That's the Cactaur Scouts."

"Oh." Delilah rolled her eyes.

Reeve inhaled, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the cool door of the Vice President's office in Junon. "Where are these kids?"

"The President wants to know that answer just as much as you do." Reeve jumped pressing himself flush against the oak door. Scarlet uncrossed her legs as she shifted before crossing them right over left, eyes locked on her phone. "Veld and the President are on their way right now with Sephiroth and a small squad of SOLDIERs to quells this little…issue."

Reeve relaxed as she finally looked up at him, a smile spreading crossed those ruby red lips. "How did you get here before them?"

"You know the President," she motioned to her outfit, "he found himself distracted. I'm sure Annette enjoyed the visit."

"Scarlet..." The blond vixen turned her phone off setting it on the armrest slowly standing. Reeve had made it a habit to not socialize with many of the other executives more than need be. Veld and to an extent Rufus where exceptions, but Scarlet was on a whole other level.

The soft touch on his jacket pulled him to another time, just a few days ago with the Weapons Director. As her presence filled his sense, he ruminated over the warm touch that pooled around his waist, how familiar it felt as the morning sunlight hit his face on a rare clear Midgar morning. Scarlet wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his chest as she stared at Reeve, "Reeve, you look good on TV."

A blush spread crossed Reeve's face, the trim facial hair doing nothing to hide it. Scarlet pulled away, backhanding his arm playfully, "don't be so bashful." The cold enveloped him as she stepped away. "The President should be here in a few minutes." Reeve frowned, pursing his lips as Scarlet walked back to her phone holding it close to her as she walked to the small window in the office. The silence lasted just seconds, but to Reeve, it felt like hours had passed before the woman turn to him brushing her fingers through her bangs, "I missed you these last few days."

Stepped away from the door, wanting nothing more than to touch some part of the maddening woman in the office with him, Reeve dodged the door slamming open as a very irate President Shinra storming in, Veld following at a much calmer pace.

"Where is Rufus, Reeve?" Reeve swallowed glancing to Veld for some sort of help. Veld turned his head, behind him Reno lingered by the door. The redhead glanced out the door motioning for someone to move. It was only then that Reeve noticed the hallway was filled with infantry soldiers, a scouting party of SOLDIERs and a squad of Turks armed for a raid. Reeve looked back at the President.

"He ran off in the Eighth Avenue Tunnel. His assistant and a Turk went after him, but I have not heard anything from them, that was five hours ago. The Army has been fighting AVALANCHE operatives in the streets while the Navy has been dealing with the Underwater reactor melting down. The Marines are at the docks attempting to break through the AVALANCHE defenses. The air force has been holding secured points in the city and providing visual air support." Swallowing down the knot in his throat Reeve looked at the fuming President then to Veld both had turned their full attention during the flood of information to the architect.

"Sephiroth!" Reno moved trying his best to stay away from the SOLDIER as he stepped into the doorway. The President, eyes still on Reeve, clenched his fist. "Go the Eighth Avenue Tunnel. Reno, you will take the Squad of SOLDIERS and head down to the Docks and regain control of the pier and the reactor."

Sephiroth nodded glancing down at Reno before stepping out of the door. Reno's eyes grew wide as he followed the First-Class SOLDIER out of the room. "Alright gentleman, you heard the President."

A groan tore through Avis as he hit the far wall, his flashlight clattering to the floor, sending the beam scrawling crossed the ice. "Why …why did they leave." He inhaled, standing as his magrod sparked with electricity. "Why did they have to leave a damned summon behind!" The Turk rushed forward grunting as he dropped to his side, sliding crossed the ice-covered ground barely missing a blast of ice filled wind.

"Well, just keep her busy," Delilah shouted from the side of a truck half frozen in the ice. The rancid smell of gasoline filled the cavern from the multiple pools of gas near the frozen vehicles. Avis rolled, barely dodging an attack from Shiva.

As he stood, he threw a glare at the assistant as she drags his jacket through the puddle. "Easy for you to say." Avis threw himself to the ground as the furious summon swiped a hand at him. Delilah ignored him as she rolled the jacket pressing it against the base of the ice pillar. Shiva twisted glaring at the new prey that had entered her domain. The summon growled releasing an inhuman monstrous howl as she charged the assistant.

Thunder flashed, the soft hiss of gasoline igniting as heat filled the large tomb-like space. "I'm having second thoughts on this idea babe."

Delilah winced, covering her face as the flames grew, "nice to know now Avis!"

Shiva glared at them, watching as the walls began to melt from the heat. The Goddess's eyes drifted over the growing flames, watching for an opening to unleash her growing anger. Shiva growled, changing her attack. Floating to the ground, she stood on the melting ice, freezing it with her barefoot as the area around her continued to melt. No, she snarled, I am not going to lose like this.

Avis nudged Delilah's shoulder, rifle held against him. "Think she hates us?"

Shiva hissed at the girl as she looked at her, "yeah." Delilah spun away from the summon as the pillar began dissolving, large chunks of ice dropping to the ground around them as Avis began hitting the base with the butt of the rifle hoping to dislodge of Vice President faster. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of the spear twirling over Delilah's head. As the butt of the spear slammed into the ground, lightning spreads through the remaining ice, thunder rumbles under. The attack is quick, blinding and when the flashing red lights regain their hold in the tunnel Shiva's nest of ice is crumbling.

President Shinra glared at Reeve, blaming the man for everything that had gone wrong on this Friday. "I will address the press on this issue. With Sephiroth out there, the public will feel more relieved."

From her seat in the far back, Scarlet hummed her agreement, "yes sir. Brilliant sending Sephiroth out there. What if we sent a camera crew out to that tunnel, to capture him in action?"

Stilling the President looked like the idea hit him like a rock shattering a priceless antique. "Hm, the news would eat this up. Veld send one of your Turks out with a reporter and a cameraman. I want Sephiroth all over the news tonight. For the next week, I want him all over the world." Veld motioned to a black-haired man. Taking the queue without question the man stepped silently from the room.

"He's not light," Delilah grunted as she pulled Rufus crossed the melting floor, Avis keeping an eye on Shiva as she waited for the last of the flames to die before unleashing her attack. Malicious intent curled her lips, sharpen fanged teeth peeking out at the pair. Oh, how she could not wait to admire their frozen bodies.

Dragging the freezing body behind a vehicle Delilah pushed Rufus into a half sitting position, his body instantly slumping as she attempted to sit him higher. Avis exhaled casting a wary glance to the pacing summon. "He's asleep."

The temperature dropped around them as the flames died down, snowflakes filling the air where water dripped down from the roof. Shiva released a feral growl, green blood dripping from the last Bolt attack, as her hands sweeps upwards sending a powerful Diamond Dust attack towards the trio. Avis ducked to block the attack, pulling Delilah close to him.

The attack hit, a soft breeze sweeping under the vehicle as the wall of ice was blocked. Metal groaned, the vehicle they had taken shelter behind forced to separate.

"Are you alright?"

Avis released Delilah as she threw him off her, eyes growing wide, mouth parting at the SOLDIER before her. Sephiroth looked to Avis who verbally affirmed they were perfectly fine. A quick glance to Delilah and she stood still mouth open like a guppy eventually shifting, at a pace that suggested she had been hit by a slow spell, from total disbelief to pure amazement.

As the world slowed around Delilah, Avis informed the General the woman was perfectly all right, suffered no ill effects other than in ability to follow simple orders.

"Are you sure? I have an extra one, she needs it."

"She's fine, General. I'll use this one on the Vice President." Avis waddled the Remedy can in his hand. With a curt nod Sephiroth turned to Shiva, and with a leap went to fight the summon. For Delilah, the world had disappeared around her focusing on Sephiroth in the heat of battle.

"Wow, it's so beautiful. The way his hair catches the red flashing light, like the sky near a fire." Avis's face contorted in disbelief, he had managed to hold the summon off for thirty minutes, only to get yelled at by the assistant, shoved away and the tips of his hair frozen. Kneeling beside Rufus, Avis popped the can open tilting the can to Rufus's lips. As the curative flowed into the teen, Rufus jerked disoriented. Glancing around he stopped at the Turk blinking rapidly as he woke.

"Where are we?" Rufus pushed himself up off the floor, looking around confused. For a brief second, he stood watching the SOLDIER fight the ice summon, then at his assistant who continued to mutter the oddest things about how the air smells like a forest, how the Masamune would look if she polished it and so forth.

"Sir, we need to get you out of here and to med-bay." Rufus nodded brushing his damp hair from his face. As he pulled his hand away it was covered in a thin layer of frost. Beside them Delilah clapped, cheering as the summon disappeared in a flurry of snow and ice. She turned away as Sephiroth continued down the tunnel to rendezvous with the squad of SOLDIERs under Reno's command.

Expecting to only find Avis awake, Delilah brought a hand to her chest as she looked at her boss. "Sir, your awake, oh thank Gaia."

"We need to get him to med-bay. Do you need help sir?"

"No, I can do this." Rufus stepped forward stumbling as his muscles locked as the last remnants of ice forced his muscles to tense. Avis caught him under his arm, Delilah pressing against Rufus's side to help him stand.

"Let us help." Avis pulled the young man's arm around his shoulder, wrapping his free hand around the vice president's waist. "Delilah, make sure we have a clear path."

Delilah touched her forehead nodding, "Alright." Avis huffed as he helped Rufus stand, reworking his hold on the blond.

Veld held himself to a standard. He had kept fit even in his early sixties for the sake of his work. Unlike other Department Directors, he had deemed his physical health an important part of his job. So unlike, let's say Palmer, Heidegger and even the President Veld was a perfect specimen of health at sixty-three.

With that said, he was having a demanding time keeping up with the President as he darted down the corridors of the Junon hospital. For a man of his…girth, the President was a runaway locomotive. Nurses and doctors jumped out of the man's way, patients skidded crossed the floor in pathetic attempts to dodge the President as he looked for his son in the emergency room.

It should have been easy, Avis was posted outside the room still full filling his duty as a Turk, just in a chair, his jacket missing, tie loose and appearing more like Reno's missing twin than the Avis Veld knew. "Avis," the Turk looked up, slightly dazed like he just woke up from a nap. For a moment, the Turk stared at Veld, till the man got closer. Springing up the Turk, now fully alert, straightened.

"President Shinra, Director Veld."

"Is Rufus in there?" Avis's head bobbed, feet carrying him in after the two. Holding the door, he pushed it shut trying to mute the sound of the latch clicking into place.

The room, dark save for the blue light cast by the tv and a small over bed lamp, was filled with the low volume from the TV.

"The Terrorist group AVALANCHE has claimed responsibility for today's terrorist attack. The attack on the Eighth Avenue tunnel was the first place to be hit in a mid-morning attack. Two people were killed due to the tunnel being frozen during an initial summon which also left seventy-five civilians injured, including the Vice President. As shown in this video shot from a civilian's camera phone Vice President Rufus had ordered his Turk detail to escort Urban Development Director Reeve Tuesti to safety. Once the Director was safe the two Turks…" The reporter frowned, looking off screen for a moment. "I'm sorry," the man looked back at the camera a smile pulling at his face. "The Vice President was accompanied by one Turk and his assistant during this attack."

"In response to this attack Shinra deployed their forces to areas sieged by the terrorist and in an amazing show of force, the President himself sent in a squad of elite SOLDIERs, including Sephiroth." The screen cut to various clips of the first-class SOLDIER fighting.

The female anchor smiled, leaning towards the camera, "What an amazing future this company has. The dedication they show for the- "The newscast stops abruptly as the screen turned black.

"Father?"

President Shinra stepped around the curtain looking down at his son in the hospital bed before him. Delilah looked over the edge of the magazine she read, awkwardly closing it as tension filled the room. Looking to Avis, Veld waved a hand at him to leave. Thankful to get out of the caustic room Avis darted, not wanting to waste time. An order was an order.

"Veld, could you escort Miss Eckhardt to get some time to eat." Rufus's eyes never left his father's face. Delilah stood, placing the magazine in the sole seat in the room.

"Would you like something, sir?" Rufus ignored the question, his gazed fixed on his father. Delilah turned away, bowing her head to avoid the President's attention as she neared him, skirted him, a smile grabbing hold of her face as she saw Veld. Veld offered a gentlemanly lopsided grin as he followed her from the room.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Rufus?" Delilah stopped outside the door, looking at Veld as he gently pushed her forward. "You weren't fucking thinking where you? I had to send Sephiroth in to save your sorry ass." Veld pulled the door closed, hand high on her back as he escorted her through the hospital. There was no need for him to look at her to know what she wanted to ask.

"Rufus will be fine. The President just has a unique way of showing him how he feels." Delilah glanced back at the door as it disappeared in the crowded hall, not believing a word Veld had said.


	4. Chapter 4

Delilah knew not to question Veld. Not that she did not hold her doubts about the President's aggressive parenting, but who was she to judge. No one, she sighed walking down the hospital hallway two steaming paper cups of coffee in her hands, her purse slung over her body to ease the weight from her shoulder where a Shinra labeled duffel bag hung and a to go bag secured by her arms through the loops sent its sweet aromas through the hall. After Veld escorted her from the room the previous night, he brought her to her apartment, leaving her in the capable leafy hands of her house plant.

"You will be fine." He smiled warmly as he pulled her door shut. The Turks where lucky to have Veld, with his fatherly demeanor and Delilah wondered if he ever had kids of his own or if like so many other people in the company had forgone children due to the economic advantage and dedication to their work. With a huff, she showered and turned in for the night only to be woken before dawn by her phone vibrating off her nightstand and landing on the floor beside the bed.

"Hello?" She had groaned out laying the phone on her face, eyes sliding shut as she drifted back to the land of Nod.

"Oh, good your awake."

Delilah shoot up in bed, flopping back as the sudden movement caused a moment of vertigo. "Sir?" She pulled the blankets closer wondering why Rufus would be calling at, pulling the phone away she glanced at the time, six am. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, can you bring me a cup of coffee and my laptop."

The warm bed called, whispering sweet nothing for her to not leave, but to keep that sweet bed Delilah had to get out of it and go to work. "Yes, sir." Delilah rolled out of bed, the line dead as she placed the phone on the bedside table.

A few mobile patients stopped looking at the young woman as she marched on precarious heels through the hallway, the sweet smells of eggs, steak and muffins calling to their hospital food filled bodies. The muffin alone forced their stomachs to silently call out, denied the deliciousness it so craved. Delilah smiled, head high anxious to get away from the lingering gazes of visitors and the condemning gazes of nurses.

Finally, in the distances at the far end of the hall stood alone infantry soldier heavily leaning against the wall, rifle slung barrel down crossed his back. The man straightened as she approached, hand out waiting for her identification. Really? Delilah placed a cup of coffee in his hand much to the trooper's dismay. He wanted her ID not a cup of coffee. With her now freed hand, Delilah rummaged through her purse. Shoving the other cup into his hand she sat the duffle bag down, sifting through her purse as if she was looking for a thousand gil note. Where in the hell is that thing?

"Ma'am?" Stopping she looked up a bit upset that he had interrupted her search. "Your id is on your jacket."

"Huh…" Delilah willed the blush away as she looked at the lapel of her jacket where her badge hung clipped to her. Taking the cups from the trooper she did not force the narrowing of her eyes at his smile. She was sure if she could see his full face his eyes would be grinning as well.

"Have a good day Miss Eckhardt."

"Of course, I will," if sarcasm was a lethal weapon the trooper would have been dead. Hefting the duffle back on her shoulder she muttered a low thanks to the trooper as he pushed the door open for her.

"No problem Miss."

The hospital room was abnormally bright, blinds drawn up letting the sun's rays flood it. The tv was on to the news showing a looping video of Sephiroth fighting the insurgents.

"It's just amazing Ray, as the Wutai war ends, more issues arise for the Shinra Company."

"Your right Susan, Junon is still under the State of Emergency as engineers have been working around the clock since the attack yesterday to repair damaged lines from the reactor. The dedication the company shows to its customers is astounding." Ray, a grey-haired anchor in his sixties turned to the bushy-tailed blond beside him. "To personally call in Sephiroth to handle this, it's amazing. They just aren't fooling around."

Susan nodded, perfectly bright straight teeth on full display, "No they are not. President Shinra will be holding a community meeting this afternoon at the Peirce Convention Center." Delilah tuned the TV out as she pulled one of the trays from the to go bag out thankful it was still warm then the laptop and sat down in the guest chair in the room. The bathroom door opened, Rufus limping out favoring his left leg.

"Steak and eggs?" Delilah nodded.

"Yes, your father has arranged for your discharge." Rufus frowned pulling a shirt from the duffle. Looking back to the computer Delilah ran a finger over the lid eyes glued to the screen, "a physical therapist will come in and assist in gaining full use of your leg."

"Anything else?"

Delilah looked up as she saw his sneaker-covered foot land on the floor beside the bed. "Yes sir, Director Deusericus has insisted you call him as soon as you leave. He has insisted on this call. He sounded nervous." Standing she held the laptop out to him, "is there anything else sir?"

Rufus placed the laptop beside him, "not at this moment."

Delilah nodded, stepping around the room, "Then I will go locate the doctor, would you like for me to call for an escort?"

Rufus shook his head, a fork full of egg held aloft, "No. Avis informed me you're rather good at casting Bolt. If we have any trouble I'm sure a direct hit will immobilize me."

Delilah rolled her eyes tilting her head back slightly as she recalled her accidental strike that hit Avis when it was directed at one of the few AVALANCHE members in the tunnel. The Turk, fell by the miscalculated lightning strike, lay twitching and delirious on the blackened floor. It had taken Avis a few minutes to recover and by the time he had, Delilah had managed to disarm one of the guards, shoot the other and send the last man running from the tunnel when the lights disappeared. He was not about to end up like the Turk.

Delilah could not help smiling at the statement. It was rare for Rufus to joke around, even rarer for him to tease someone. "The doctor will be fine Delilah."

"Yes, sir." The Trooper stood straight as the door opened, hand coming up to salute the Vice President as he left. "It's only me." The trooper instantly dropped into his relaxed position, hands folded together in front of him.

"Yes, Miss."

More patients milled around the hall in wheelchairs or on walkers; one thing was the same with all of them- they were all smiles. As she continued towards the nurse's station she passed rows of open doors, a few young children peaked out giggling as they rolled balls around the hall floors. Slowly her smile disappeared as she noticed the children were dressed in scrubs of varying colors. Cautiously a nurse walked up, "is there something I can help you with ma'am?"

Delilah's attention snapped to her, "yes ma'am. I am looking for the doctor assigned to Mr. Shinra."

The nurse nodded, "yes ma'am. Is there anything else?"

"Why are all these children here?"

The children scattered as the nurse turned her gaze to them, her polite demeanor evaporating like a bead of water in the desert. "These are the victims of the AVALANCHE attack." Delilah studied the woman, something suddenly felt off.

"Will you have to doctor sent to the room?" The nurse looked back smiling at the assistant.

"Of course, ma'am."

Delilah nodded stepping away. As she passed by one room a child looked up from beside the door. "Is the nurse gone?"

Delilah glanced behind him finding only adult patients in the hall. Nodding, Delilah knelt in the doorway, smiling at the girl. "Does the nurse scare you?"

The girl nodded, clutching her bear. "I want my daddy."

"Where is he?" The girl sniffed, rubbing her eyes as tears formed.

"He died." Her eyes drifted to the other bed in the room with it turned down sheets. "The doctor said Shinra would help us. Will they?" The girl turned, hope and longing leaving a twisted pain to settle in Delilah's stomach.

"They will do everything in their power to stop AVALANCHE. All right?" The girl nodded, her pain unwavering as Delilah stood.

"Is it true, the Vice President is on this floor?" The girl grabbed her hand.

"Umm..."

"Miss Eckhardt," Delilah jumped looking at the slouched black-haired man, his glasses hiding his eyes. "Professor Hojo, I believe you had applied to be my intern but got placed with the Vice President as his assistant." He smiled looking down at the young girl who scooted back to hide from the leering man. "I believe you asked to speak with the Vice President's attending. Dr. Hollander is not on duty now, I have the pleasure of discharging Mr. Shinra."

He turned his smile to her; a sudden unease took hold. Delilah looking back down the hall towards the trooper who was alert as well. "Alright. The Vice President is terribly busy."

"I imagine he is." Hojo turned and twisted his head looking over the assistant, "a very busy man."

At this point Delilah thanks Gaia that she had not ended up as an intern, the way the Professor looked over her, she felt like a caged animal, something he would enjoy playing with and run a test on. "Thank you, Professor, I will inform the vice president."

"Why don't I walk you there. I already have his papers." He moved an arm from behind him, waving a red folder in the air. "Paralyzing attacks normally don't do this much damage, whoever attacked the poor boy must have had some inhuman advantage."

Delilah followed the shuffling man looking into each room as they passed. Children scooted back, patients and non-patients alike. "What is going to happen to these children?"

Hojo smiled, it made her nauseated. The trooper nodded opening the door for them. Once the door was shut Hojo turned to the woman beside him, "Miss Eckhardt, ShinRa will do everything in their power to secure homes for these orphaned children." He patted her shoulder, pulling the curtain back. "Vice President! Your father was very adamant that we get you out of the hospital and home." Rufus glowered at the good professor. Even he distrusted the old man. "I just need you to sign here."

Rufus eyed the clipboard, taking it only once Delilah offered it to him. "It's not a business deal Rufus." Hojo huffed, folding his hands together behind his back.

Rufus did not care, only after completely reading every sheet of paper did he take Delilah's offered pen. Not caring that the pen wrote in purple, and not blue or black, or the glittery unicorn end; Rufus shoved the clipboard to Hojo satisfied he didn't just sell his soul or any future children he may possibly conceive to the disturbed scientist.

"Well, this is about the most beautiful signature I have ever seen." Hojo shook his head at the scrawl, "have a fantastic day Mr. Shinra."

Delilah held her hand out waiting for the pen that would never come. Rufus turned, looked her dead in the eyes and shoved the unicorn monstrosity into his pocket. "Can I have my pen back?" She shoved his laptop into the duffle bag.

"No," Rufus slid off the hospital bed grabbing the duffle from her. "I kind of like the glittery atrocity."

Delilah rolled her eyes, rushing forward when he grabbed hold of the bed's footer. "Let me help you." For all his pride, Rufus fought the urge to tense when she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Not so bad is it?"

President Shinra paced the floor of his hotel suite, looking over at the two Turks that remained on Veld's orders.

"AVALANCHE could attack again sir. Leaving the President unaccompanied is not the same, we are expendable." Veld's never-failing stoic composure was a Godsend, especially in such trying times as these.

"Inform Sephiroth I want him in the area as well. I fully believe in the Turk's abilities, but I like all my bases covered."

Veld merely bowed, "yes sir. Your son, sir?"

"Rufus should be at home."

"Yes, Rufus is at home, his assistant has agreed to stay with him until someone has been assigned to guard him. But, I am talking about Lazard."

President Shinra snorted, "what about him?"

"Emma states he has arrived in Junon, about thirty minutes ago. He's meeting with Rufus right now."

Thick fingers drummed on the desk, the President leaning over it as he glared out the large window at Junon Harbor. "That's fine."

"Sir?" Veld frowned. The President had kept the brothers apart for most of their lives, the sudden change rose alarms in Veld's mind.

"Miss Eckhardt is with them correct. There is nothing to worry about." The President looked at the director, gone was the normal conniving glare. "They're brothers, let them get to know each other."

Veld bobbed his head, unsure of the President's new perspective of sibling bonding. "Yes, sir."

Bounding into the apartment, Lazard shoved the door back looking around the foyer for his brother. "Rufus?"

"I'm right here Lazard." The door spoke. Swinging the solid door forward, Rufus limped out from behind it. With the door locked Lazard pulled the younger man close, hugging him tightly.

"Miss Eckhardt told me what happened." Lazard pulled back looking down at his brother. "At least your alive, that's what matters." Rufus accepted the arm tossed over his shoulder as Lazard led him to his living room.

"So, how's Midgar?" Rufus leaned back on the couch resuming his lounging, eyes closed head resting on his folded arms. Lazard glanced around, folding his fingers together. The living room was filled with clean lines of black and grey, the only hint of personality resided in the intricate design of the black and white rug, a few pieces of artwork and oddly a picture of Nibelheim in the winter. The silence was unnerving and looking at his brother Rufus turned his attention fully to him. "What happened?"

"Genesis left."

Rufus frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that, but workplace- "

"Not like that Rue. He took ninety percent of SOLDIER with him. Sephiroth, Zack, Angeal and just a hand full of thirds remain." Lazard sat back frowning, "this blasted war is almost over. Angeal and Zack are on a mission to Fort Tomblin as we speak, and a quarter of the fighting force is AWOL."

The TV turned on low, channels flipping till it landed on the news. "Is this because of a fight, Genesis can be a tad vindictive."

Lazard groaned, "damn, no. I don't know what forced Genesis to leave like this." Lazard ran a hand down his face, confusion evident. "He never told me anything."

"You would have gone with him if he had." Rufus was not looking at his brother, focusing on the newscaster in front of the Pierce Convention Center. Lazard glanced at the tv as well relaxing into the chair.

"Where is your assistant?"

"Kitchen." Lazard hummed.

"A home-cooked meal? Isn't that sweet."

"I think you're just jealous. She's not shoving apples down my throat."

Lazard smiled, "I like those apples down my throat."

"This just escalated. I concede you this win." Rufus pushed off the arm of the couch, Lazard following him to a large kitchen with a breakfast nook. Like the rest of the house the kitchen was a flourishing monochromatic haven, but instead of just black and white, it had colorful bits of chrome appliances, black oak cabinets and white tile walls with a band of gold and silver tiles.

"Leave it to you to have gold tiles." Delilah looked up from the cookbook in her hand.

"That's about all he has in this place." She smiled at Lazard, "Director it's a pleasure to meet you."

Lazard shook her hand eyes widening at the firmness in the grip. "Likewise, Miss Elkhart?"

"Eckhardt." Holding the cookbook close she pulled her hand back. "My father was an archeologist, years ago."

Lazard's brows knitted. I have heard that name before, in the slums. "I see, well it's a pleasure to have you with ShinRa."

Delilah nodded, "thank you, sir. How is it being the Director of SOLIDER?"

Rufus, glancing at the bare stove top as his brother and assistant delved into the intricacies of directorial duties in SOLDIER sighed, "maybe those apples aren't so bad."

Fuhito growled, sliding his papers crossed the table, something was not adding up. Even with Genesis's samples, the Ravens were degrading at a rapid pace. "Dr. Hollander." The man looked up from one of Raven's dead bodies. "What is going on?"

"Genesis is degrading." Hollander stepped back as one of the Genesis clones hefted the lifeless body up. "We are seeking a way to stop it."

Fuhito glared at the man, "so you come to me? You just wiped out half if not more of my soldiers and you want my help?" Genesis looked up at the shrieking man.

"If you can't help, then we will go somewhere else." A black wing unfurled, feathers floating on the gust of wind. Fuhito eyed the new appendage.

"Is that…a wing?" Genesis nodded, Hollander, smirking as the younger scientist moved towards them. "It's amazing. This is, wow, just." Fuhito, lost for words nodded, "yeah I'll help."

"Good," Genesis smiled, "where should we begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rufus groaned pulling his blanket over his head to shield his eyes from the sunlight as it fell through the window of his apartment. It would not have been so bad if the window was not directly across from him with the blinds fully drawn upwards, or the frigid air that rushed over him as his blanket was ripped away. Any normal day he would have been up before dawn, but not today, when his leg, aching in a painful reminder of the paralyzing spell even two weeks later, it still limited his mobility.

"Come on sir, you have to get up. Your therapist is going to be here in ten minutes." The heady earthy smell of fresh coffee forced his eyes open. Delilah smiled stepping away from his bed, "I set out your clothes, and your suit is hanging up in your bathroom. Your father called, he will be over for breakfast."

The coffee steamed, fingers tightening about the handle of the mug. "Alright; I guess you should start on that, shouldn't you?" He really did not want to move about.

Delilah rolled her eyes, "Anything you would like?" A quick shake and the girl smiled, "the tablets right there. I will have breakfast ready for you both." Rufus brought the mug of black to his lips focusing on the tablet as he brought it from the nightstand to his lap. Delilah backed out, lingering at the door a bit longer than needed. "Remember ten minutes."

Rufus's attempted glare diminished as the first wave of coffee hit his tongue. Gaia, that is strong! "Yeah, I know."

"Mr. Shinra," the therapist's voice floated from the living room into the kitchen. "ASTYM is a mix of pain and relief. It works to break up the scar tissue in your leg and helps us pinpoint the issue." Delilah nodded with each word a bundle of spinach, a hand full of mango, bananas, and a scope full of fiber and chocolate protein powder slid into a blender, forming layers. The Tropical shake a favorite breakfast goes to for her boss was an ideal breakfast for the President. It would not hurt him, not in the least. Eyeing the bag of fiber, Delilah shrugged scooping up a heaping tablespoon and putting it into the blender. A soft hum and another three scoops followed. It would not hurt, not too much.

"I suggest lots of water and to take it easy. Getting hit with a magic attack like that can take a lot of a person. Excellent job today, make sure your up and moving around. I will call and schedule your next appointment." The therapist took the offered band, a smile spreading crossed her face. "It was a pleasure working with you today Vice President."

The woman stood before him peering down at him with a soft enamored smile, something the Vice President was trying his hardest to ignore. It was not working. "I will escort you out." Her smile grew, this was not what Rufus expected when being kicked out of someone's home.

There was no need to open the door, Veld stepping forward a grim expression ever present on the Turks face, even more so as he stepped in to survey the room. The therapist stopped looking over the Turk, it was not often someone saw the face of one without a bullet following shortly afterward. "It was nice to meet you, sir." The woman smiled at the two men, skirted the Turk, and beat a hasty retreat leaving the home.

Rufus, wincing ever so slightly at the weight in his leg, limped towards the couch. The soft cushions calling his name. "Sir, where is your assistant?"

"She is in the kitchen making breakfast." Veld cast a glance towards the doorway, it surely did not smell like anything was being made. Deep down the Turk doubted she could make anything. "Where is my father?" Rufus sunk into the cushions ready to lay down.

"He is coming up the walk right now, why don't you move to the kitchen, this is news for your assistant as well." If Veld was not a Turk, more specifically the Director of the Turks, Rufus would have argued, thrown a fit and stomped his good foot like a petulant child. Not in front of Veld, "Come on. Sitting there won't make it better." For being a man in his early sixties, Veld was as strong easily pulling Rufus from his comfortable cocoon to stand. Lucky for both, the President was taking his time, examining the exterior of his son's home. Like always judging everything.

"What did you make?" Rufus limped in, Veld following close behind.

"Tropical Protein Shakes."

"What?" Delilah handed Veld a frothy chilled mug of chocolate a bright smile spreading crossed her face.

"Tropical Protein Shakes." She repeated, slower as she thrust a mug into Rufus's not so eager hands. The fiber would not hurt him either.

Veld sniffed it, shrugging at the chocolate-banana scent, taking a nonexistent sip. Surprise lit his face and he took another drink, it was not bad. Rufus, on the other hand, stared at his assistant in wonder. Just what was she thinking attempting to give the President anything short of lard coated meat. "You expect my father to have only this for breakfast?" Not that it would hurt him in any way. Delilah did not answer only hummed as another cup full sliding into an awaiting mug. Rufus inhaled setting his cup down, which finally got his assistants attention to him.

"Why don't we try something more filling?"

"When was I hired as your cook?" Delilah mumbled.

Rufus quirked a brow casting a sideways glance, "What was that Miss Eckhardt?"

Delilah shook her head, "nothing sir, I will get right on that."

"That's what I thought." The blond smiled as Veld sat crossed from him. Veld smiled, the fine lines of age showing as the man finished his mug of shake. Rufus's own smile faltered at the Turks', burning wrapping around his chest leaving a sick feeling in his stomach. Veld looked around the room for anything off, cameras, microphones, the young assistant slowly making breakfast. This was a test of patients. A glance at the heir verified his assumption – the girl could not cook and from the look on Rufus's face, this was a horror show.

"Rufus surprised your up." The President stepped in everyone's attention shifting to the man whose body took up a fair amount of space while his ego engulfed the room. "Miss Eckhardt, I see cooking lessons are in order."

Rufus's smug smile taunted Delilah from the nook, the truth could hurt. The assistant, blushing held out a shake to the President who turned his nose up at it. Delilah sat the mug down, the liquid inside swooshing ever slightly around the rim but not rolling out in a line. "Sir, this is packed with beneficial nutrients from fruits and vegetables as well as a decadent chocolate taste." The Presidents face twisted into a grimace.

"Why don't you sit down." The man pushed the mug away not caring that its contents sloshed onto the table. Head bowed, Delilah took the empty seat beside Rufus. "I understand you talked with Lazard yesterday." The President looked from Delilah to Rufus, "Hopefully he brought you up to speed on the issue with SOLDIER. This has placed us in a position in the Wutai War that this could drag on for longer than need be." He paused gaging his sons' reaction hoping to see something at the mention of the eldest brother's name. Rufus's lack of reaction triggered the President's temper, "you two will be going to Wutai." He did not want to beat around the bush, at least the assistant was a source of entertainment as her head shot up, mouth agape at the bottom line of the visit.

"Sir, if I may – "

"No, you may not."

Delilah continued, leaning forward hands firm on the table. "Your son is hurt, he can barely walk, and you want him to go to Wutai?"

A tense air filled the small addition sending the group into a silence that was only punctured by a tweeting bird outside as it hops from branch to branch of a great oak tree. The President, left-hand clenching at her outburst, offered a stony look. "Are you done, girl?"

Delilah jerked back, sliding her hands into her lap mollified by his gruffness, "yes sir."

"You leave the Friday after next." Finality smothered any resistance the assistant wanted to put up Rufus stared at the seat his father had occupied, Veld whispered a silent Thank you trailing after the President like a dog. The only sound is from the front door as it shut with a bang leaving the two teens in a heavy silence.

After a few minutes, the screech of a chair being pushed back on hardwood echoed through the otherwise silent apartment. Mugs disappeared from the table, Rufus clutching his, so his assistant could not take it as he nursed the tropical chocolate drink.

"I could really do for a full Nibelheim breakfast right now." Rufus's head turned looking at the woman behind the bar, washing the two mugs. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, sourdough toast with a peach jam."

His stomach grumbled in agreement, he could almost taste it. Lifting his mug Rufus winced, a twinge of pain running from his knee up to his shoulder. "Why did you not make that this morning?" Rufus scowled at the wall thinking of runny yokes and lightly toasted bread.

"You had an attitude." The simple answer tossed at him like a speeding ball. Delilah tossed the dry towel back onto the counter, crossing her arms. And I cannot cook it. She bit her lip hiding the small smile, cooking lessons would not be too bad.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," you are an ungrateful little prick.

An indignant huff and the second scrap of chair legs announced Rufus's departure. "I'll be in my office."

Delilah's hair bounced as she reached for her phone, "Alright, I'll bring it to you."

Rufus waved his hand in dismissal as he limped out, the gesture forcing a smile to Delilah's face. It was a bit fun to see him grumpy. Like a little old man yelling at a group of whippersnappers to get off his lawn.

A statue slid passed hills and over streams and forest towards a red circled square atop of mountainous terrain. "Fort Tomblin- Wutai's strongest city. If we can breach her walls, the army can move in and finish this war."

Blue eyes drifted from the map with its hills and blue streams to the two men who would be conducting the raid – Angeal and Zack. Lazard stood, back straight as his hands folded into each other. "The President has requested a team of journalist to be present during this as well as a company executive."

Angeal, arms folded crossed his chest looked up from the map while Lazard continued to move the remaining squads to their positions. "Why is that a need?"

"The President feels the world needs to see this. The efficiency of SOLDIER operatives and by having a company executive on site will ensure no negative information got out." The young SOLDIER beside Angeal cocked his head.

"Who is it?" The boy tilted his head back.

Lazard shrugged his father had not elaborated on that part. "No one important it seems. So, a manager from PR and some poor assistant. Expendables."

Angeal looked to this prodigy, everyone was expendable to the company. "Any news on Genesis?"

"No."

"Hasn't called?"

"Once, but that was some time ago."

"And Sephiroth? Will he be joining us?" Lazard shrugged again.

"This is your mission Angeal, not his." Angeal's brow furrowed together, Lazard normally was not this short with any SOLDIER, especially one from the Triumvirate of warriors. Genesis was a sour subject for the young man, it was not every day you learned your boyfriend was dying, left you and killed two Turks. It was expected from any jilted lover.

"Curiosity is all sir."

Lazard nodded, "I understand. Zack, I am here to evaluate your progress."

The young boy sat straight, "what…really?"

The excitement on Zack's face twisted Lazard's lips into a half smile. "Yes, you are a promising young man." Angeal turned hiding the smile on his own face, "it would be an honor to have you as a First class."

Zack's jaw dropped, there were other seconds, far stronger than him that had been eyeing the opening spaces in the upper rank. Mind racing, he jumped up from his seat pacing the floor. The first drop to a squat and Lazard turned away regarding Angeal. "At this current time, let us cut off all roads leading to the Fort, blockade the railway. A siege will work nicely in wearing them down." Lazard's taunt smile as he placed the statues around the topographic map left Angeal feeling saddened for the older man, the dark circles under their normally youthful director's eyes an obvious sign to his sleepless nights. Angeal's eyes followed the Director as he left the tent drifting to the teen as he dropped in rapid succession. He doubted Zack even knew how many squats he had done.

"Zack," another dip of excitement, the second class lost in his own thoughts. "Zack…" Angeal sighed stepping forward his heavy hand landing on the boy's shoulder to still him. "Zachary."

The boy turned, eyes blazing, "isn't this great! It means I have a chance of becoming a first."

If the excitement of the teen could be measured, Mako would not need to be used to power Midgar for the next few years. Slowing to a stop, Zack's gigawatt smile brightened the dark, humid tent. "I'll make you proud Angeal. I'll become a First Class." And a hero.

"Miss Eckhardt!" Delilah gently sat her pen down on the desk in front of her, eyes closing as she inhaled and exhaled. One, two, three-

"Miss Eckhardt, are you sleeping?"

Turning from the desk, Delilah graced Rufus with a tight look, lips twitching. "No, what can I help you with sir?"

Rufus turned fully from his window. In the last week, his gait had improved between physical therapy and his own normal exercise regimen he was left with a slight limp and an overbearing dependence on his assistant to answer his every disposal. So, she was a bit spoiled by the fact that Rufus was self-sufficient and handled a lot of his own work allowing her to catch up on more important things. Like the report on the Usage of Summons and other Astral Projections in Ancient Cultures in her doctorate pursuit.

"I would like a cup of coffee." Delilah looked over to the coffeepot with its half-filled carafe right beside the man's desk then back to his face. Rufus's gaze followed hers, "I want one from the café on level three."

Delilah stood pushing in the chair to her desk, "anything else?"

"No, just the coffee. Three sug- "

"Sugars, no cream." The door to the office closed leaving Rufus to stare at the back of the door where his jacket hung. Shrugging he slid into his chair reaching for his personal PHS.

The phones chimed with each press of a button, "Fuhito? We need to talk…"

"Miss?"

Delilah looked up from her phone, glaring at the notification. I want a donut.

"Can I get a donut as well?"

The barista nodded face like that annoying sunbeam that hits your face right at dawn. "We have strawberry cheesecake, Condor Chocolate, Dumb apple rolls," Delilah stared at the girl, lips parted as the list grew. The phone vibrated again. No, chicken and turkey buffalo sandwich sound better.

"How about a chicken and turkey buffalo sandwich?" The barista stopped, blinking as she took in this new idea.

"Well, it will be a few minutes." The girl looked behind her at the barren countertops. "I'm the only one here at four in the evening."

"That's fine." The phone vibrated again eliciting a sigh from Delilah. I'll take the donut, forget about the sandwich.

Glaring at her phone, Delilah shoved it into her blazer pocket, "he's getting that sandwich."

Eyes wide at the mumbled curses, the barista nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Lady, can you hurry up?" A disgruntled customer shouted from the middle of the line. "Some of us want to eat our lunch."

The barista quickly rang up the order as Delilah turned to glare at the heckler. The man glared back, less heated than the assistants. "Miss your food."

"Thank you." Delilah grabbed the brown bag, tucking the cup of coffee into it safely. Stepping past the line she stopped at the guy, looking him over burning his image into her memory. He was young, older than her with an overconfident grin, an arrogant stance, and the uniform of a manager.

"Like what you see?"

"There's room for improvement." The man smiled watching the assistant walk out her head held high. Beside him, a colleague stood lips forming an oh.

"Oh man, who the fuck is she?" The man looked at his friend, the heckler running a hand through his pompadour.

"I don't know, but I want to."

The other man nodded patting the heckler on the back, "Jackson, she's probably some guys girlfriend. From her look he makes a lot more than you, and most likely isn't an accountant."

Jackson frowned, watching the hall Delilah had disappeared down with great interest.

Rufus glanced up from the book in hand as the door shut, the snap of heels catching his attention as Delilah strolled through, "Here is your coffee, your donuts, and your sandwich."

"I didn't want the sandwich." He turned back to the book on Astral Theory. "Are you ready for tomorrow."

Delilah shrugged setting the sandwich on a plate, "I don't feel comfortable with this. It's a war zone."

Astral Theory slid crossed the desk in exchange for the sandwich plate. "If you're worried about getting hurt, I'll protect you."

Delilah snorted picking up her textbook, "Yes, I'm sure you will."

"You don't think I can."

The book tossed onto the smaller desk Delilah shook her head, "oh, it's not that." She waved her hands at him, "I think you're fully capable of protecting." Ready to drop the subject she slid into her chair turning away leaving Rufus to stare at the back of her head as she returned to her studies.

Watching her for a moment Rufus bit into his sandwich, slowly chewing. She is right, he scolded himself, Wutai is a war zone and his father was sending him there with no protection.

The military would be there and a few low ranking SOLIDER but the Crescent Squad, Wutai's magic-wielding ninja division was infamous among military enlistees and veterans.

"Mr. Shinra." Rufus looked up, Delilah standing beside his desk motioning to the two men behind her. "You have a guest."

Rufus looked at the young woman to the men standing at the center of his office. Both were dressed sharply in well-fitted suits, but it was the cocky grin and the pompadour of one that alerted Rufus that these men were not normal employees.

"Mr. Shinra," pompadour stepping forward, eyes roaming over Delilah as she stepped back to give him room. Rufus stood offering his hand. "It's an honor to be able to meet with you, sir. I'm Jackson Pollock, the President hired my firm to comb through some of SEC's recent financials, seems you guys have sprung a leak somewhere." Jackson shook the offered hand not letting it go as he turned from the Vice President eyeing Delilah. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss."

"It's all yours." Delilah stepped away returning to her desk. Jackson followed her as she returned to her desk.

"Mr. Pollock, this is a bit of a surprise. The President never mentioned such an issue." Rufus jerked his hand away.

Jackson turned from his study, "well it is my understanding sir that you where the former Director of Finance in the company, so for the last two months the position has been vacant with your promotion. Which congratulations on that Mr. Shinra!"

"Thank You."

Jackson nodded motioning for his college to come stand beside him, "this is Mr. Grenouille."

"Mr. Grenouille?"

The man rushed forward hand out in greeting, "Sapo Grenouille. I am Mr. Pollock's assistant and it is an honor to be working intimately with the company."

Rufus took his hand as well. "It will be an honor. Is there any way I can help you, gentlemen?"

Sapo shook his head in agreement smiling at the Vice President like a toad. "Yes, see we need full transparency within the company and working with you and your assistant would be a great benefit to solving this issue."

"That's fine. If there is anything else I can assist you with later, my assistant is my first point of contact."

Jackson half turned pointing to the woman buried in her stack of books, "this lovely flower?"

Delilah stilled, fingers tightening around the body of her pen. "Yes, that 'lovely flower'." The pen bent hidden as Delilah cocked her head to the three businesspeople. Clearing his throat Rufus reclaimed Jackson's attention. "If there is nothing of consequence to talk about right now Mr. Pollock – "

"Call me Jackson Mr. Shinra, we are comrades now."

Rufus hid the growing displeasure with the man behind a tight smile, "Jackson. I am a busy man and my assistant has work to attend to as well. I will have a junior director show you to an office you can work from."

"That would be amah—"

"Debra." The room fell silent as they waited for Debra. A saintly old woman stepped through the door. "Debra, this is Mr. Pollock and Mr. Grenouille, show them where they can work for the duration of their contact."

Debra nodded waving the two gentlemen to follow.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Shinra." Sapo silently agreed with a nod and walked towards Debra, Jackson detoured stopping at Delilah's desk.

"I hope to see you outside some time." Jackson waved to Rufus as he followed Debra out the door. As the lock clicked, the pen broke in half spraying ink onto the expertly prepared notes while Rufus sat returning to his sandwich and cold coffee. Rufus looked at the door, mulling over the two men that had just left his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Running late was never an acceptable excuse in ShinRa, apart from the President that is. Even impromptu meetings where to be attended promptly, but that was not the way of Rufus Shinra. A swift kick to the bottom of the vending machine produced nothing, the bag of chips was stick on the spirals making the already tardy vice president later than ever.

"Rufus," Delilah looked down at her watch again, ten minutes. She could practically hear the President's boisterous fuming.

"He'll live." Another gil dropped into the machine, the soft beeps from the pad echoing in the empty hall. The thud of the chips falling into the pocket on the bottom provided some relief, Rufus strolling down the hall slower than his normal pace. Having passed her boss multiple times before they reached the elevator, Delilah waited beside the open door, arm outstretched to halt the doors from sliding closed. "This must be an important meeting for you to be in such a hurry." The corner of his mouth turned up as the lift fell silent.

"We are twenty minutes late." She grumbled as the door slid closed.

"It has come to an inevitable crossroads within the company in which we must annihilate the Genesis forces." Jackson smiled, sitting back in his chair in the Junon conference room. Beside his Sago scribbled on a pad of paper, then passed it to his boss. After the first interaction with the Vice President, Jackson wanted to meet the young man again, see his interactions with the other Directors and the President, but with the young man being thirty minutes late this spoke volumes for his personality. "There has been reported activity from Wutai that these forces are clustering in the Capital City," Veld's eyes drifted crossed his screen looking at the other executives in the video conference, stopping as the last member of the Board of Directors joined.

The President frowned at his heir's face as he finally joined the meeting. "Rufus, the meeting started thirty minutes ago."

"Yes, and so far, the Wutai issue has been topic of discussion. Genesis' forces have hidden out in the Capital and we are debating how to deal with this nuisance." In his screen, Lazard pushed his glasses back, looking up at his camera. Everyone else focusing on the father-son interaction not paying attention to the Union Director discreetly informing his brother of what the topic was.

The President shifted, straightening his already pristine suit then folded his hands before him, "what would you do Rufus? We need a reactor in this country, but Godo Kisaragi is refusing to allow this. Now he is harboring a rouge SOLDIER, company property."

Jackson, from his position on the left of the conference table, turn to the young heir. Sitting back, Rufus contemplated the question. It did not take long for him to formulate a plan, already being shipped off to the country.

"We would need inside intel. Genesis is a rouge SOLIDER with an influential following, it's a dangerous mixture in an already volatile situation." Rufus looked at Veld's flickering face, "we send in the Turks." The President frowned, shaking his head eyes narrowing dangerously at the blond. "You asked what I would do. Utilizing the Turks skills is the best option unless you enjoy their worldwide talent search for ShinRa's next top SOLIDER." Scarlet brought a hand to her mouth, but the gleeful chuckle she held back brightened her eyes. Even Palmer turned away to hide his mirth. "But you do whatever you want, father."

"We will utilize the SOLIDER units already in Wutai. Angeal Hewley has proven repeatedly that SOLIDER has the skills to infiltrate and disable Wutaian forces."

As the other sheep agreed with the President, Rufus watched his brother's reaction to the unanimous vote to utilize SOLIDER to hunt one of their own. Lazard, hidden well behind the façade of loyal ShinRa director, kept his outward composure. The minute downturn at the corner of his lips, the way his brows drew together in though spoke volumes to Rufus. This would need to be dealt with swiftly and carefully.

"Next topic of discussion, AVALANCHE. There have been reports of them inciting riots in the Slums. We have located their base in Midgar." Heidegger smiled, the roly-poly sleaze ball riling up for his announcement. Jackson, from his seat in the conference room, looked at Rufus as he turned to his assistant, the two whispering harshly to each other. As Heidegger's excitement grew, the rotund General's eyes gleamed with delight at the President's impending announcement. "Sending in the infantry is our course of action. Swift and direct we will wipe out the scum."

"And the populace?" Reeve leaned forward, "they will get caught in this raid and what then?"

"Obviously, they were helping the terrorist." The President's simple answer quieted the Directors and left Reeve fuming at his blunt disregard for life. "If there is nothing else, then the meeting is adjourned. Mr. Pollock, thank you for attending on time this morning."

Rufus was already out the door, back to his normal haste leaving his assistant to jog after him. Delilah inhaled deeply as she stepped on to the elevator behind Rufus, who paced the semi-circle vehemently, leaving her to stand in the center.

As the elevator ascended, Rufus stopped leaning against the steel side. "We leave for Wutai tomorrow morning, correct?"

"Yes, three am." Delilah stated folding her hands in front of her, tablet clasped tightly. "it was nice, making the request."

Rufus frowned, turning his attention from the floor to the smiling woman, "for what?"

"The Turks."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play stupid. Requesting the Turk's go to Wutai to scout for Genesis."

Rufus crossed his arms, "it was what I would have done. No sense in worsening an already horrible situation by sending in SOLIDER to do a Turk's job."

Delilah hummed, "uhuh. I'm sure Lazard liked the sentiment."

"Your reading too far into this." Rufus puffed, looked back to the floor, away from that adorning smile and the realization she was right to an extent. He wanted the Turks to find Genesis, yes, but her concession of him being able to protect anyone, even himself in a war zone was a hard realization. One he would not admit to her and wished he had not admitted to himself. "It's a waste of company resources, their nothing but talent scouts for a dying department." Stepping from the elevator, Rufus pulled out his chips opening the bag as they walked to his office. As they passed by the glass wall, a familiar stock of red hair sat in the modest black chair, spinning back and forth.

Reno, back turned to the door, loudly talked on the phone, twirling the cord around his fingers. Delilah settled into one of the white chairs before the desk, Rufus taking the other as they waited for the Turk to finish his call. Reno sighed, slowly turning eyes widening at the sight of Rufus staring down at his phone. "Hey, babe. I'll call you later and you can tell me about all that, alight, yes." The Turk lingered, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "Wait you're wearing that right now? Oh…yeah, okay huh, ten tonight, alright."

The phone dropped into the cradle, Reno vacating Rufus chair. "No Reno, sit back down. It's a pleasant change being on the opposite side for once." The Turk slid back into the chair looking between the two. Delilah lifted her hand in a meek wave while Rufus continued, pew-pews and cheers coming from his phone.

Reno quizzically looked at her, she looked familiar, but he could not pin down from where "did we happen to sleep together at some point?"

The pew-pews stopped, Rufus, pocketing the phone into his jacket pocket. "Reno, this is my assistant."

Delilah rolled her eyes, "no you and the bald guy escorted me to ShinRa, three months ago."

"Wow, three months. Surprised you lasted this long normally the President takes the younger ones." Reno smiled, glancing at the magazine he had been looking through prior to his phone call. The President, serious as ever, stared back the newest assistant on his arm at a charity event.

The President's taste in women was a company secret that everyone knew of, to the point he flaunted the attractive assistants openly lavishing them with high-end couture to elegant jewelry. This often landed him headline after headline with each new woman. On the other side of the coin, Rufus was rarely in the papers, no magazine covers, and interviews were a treat. Thinking back to the last picture Delilah saw of the young Shinra was years ago, at his mother's funeral the last time he wore black, on a newspaper cover. Before that, she could recall her own mother fawning over the simple style the woman wore: floral dresses or t-shirts and jeans.

"Such a common thing to wear for someone that has that much money." The magazine disappeared into the trash can. "There is nothing interesting in there, nothing you can't get from the office anyway."

A silence fell over the office, Reno rocking back and forth in the chair. "Reno, why exactly are you here?"

"I'm your pilot." Rufus stared, more aggravated than upset, at the Turk who wiggled his eyebrows eyes sliding to the assistant who looked shocked at this news. "Babe, you're in safe hands."

"Nh," Rufus crossed his arms, "safety is a matter of questions here."

Slack-jawed, Reno opened and closed his mouth, scoffing at his Boss. "That hurts." He brought a hand to his chest, pain, and betrayal awash on his face, "I thought we had something and," a fist held to his lips Reno shook his head deterring the nonexistent comfort. "You go and say things like this."

Delilah looked between the two. Reno's saddened face to Rufus; who was watching the Turk with mild interest, Reno swiveled away, head bowed. "It was one helicopter, one."

"You blew the engine before it even took off."

"Oh, you're going to bring that up now!" Reno slammed a hand on the leather armrest, huffing. "All I do for you, and you bring up the one incident where I blew up an engine."

"You wrecked in Icicle Inn before that."

Reno remained quiet, fingers tapping on the armrest, "the blades were iced over."

"While landing?"

"The pad was icy." Rufus shook his head.

"Reno."

The redhead turned, eyes blazing with everything but anger. "There was a cow in front of the helicopter okay? Two if I recall."

"Palmer and Heidegger." Reno's lip split into a mirthful smile recalling the frazzled face of Heidegger and Palmer's squeals as he ran away. Even Rufus smiled, temple fingers against his lips. "I had never seen them run before."

Reno was the first to crack, laughing loudly at the memory. "Heidegger rolled down the hill and poor Rude." He snorted, "poor Rude he had to help the old lard up. Tseng looked like he was going to have a heart attack."

"Tseng?"

Rufus, relaxed and smiling looked to his assistant, "Assistant Director of the Department of Administrative Research."

"Uptight and by the books."

Rufus cocked a brow at this. While only having spoken to Tseng just a few times, unlike his near lifelong relationship with Reno, Rufus did not get that impression. Hailing from the Shinra-held lands of Wutai, Tseng had a special relationship with the company, not only for his nationality but also the support his family offered prior to the first blast of battle. Tseng, in his own right, was one of the few people Rufus would even suggest he was friends with as the Turk often accompanied Rufus on his own missions of teenage insubordination and tomfoolery.

As Reno prattled on to Delilah about his first time flying a Shinra helicopter and Rude's series of unfortunate events that day, Rufus glanced at her watching as Reno strung her along in his fanciful tale as the Best Turk there ever was. Rufus, mesmerized, watched a doubtful smile form as Reno's exploits grew odder with each passing word till she looked to him rolling her eyes at Reno and his reenactment, only then did he nod in agreement.

"He's a real storyteller."

Glancing up from the report covered kitchen table, Rufus nodded as she washed the dishes. "That's Reno."

Wiping the counter down, Delilah turned, leaning against the stove watching as the water disappeared from the sink. "He's not like I expected." Catching Rufus's attention, he looked up at her, fingers lingering over his laptop keyboard. "Everyone's heard of the Turks. ShinRa's boogeymen. In the Slum's parents tell their kids bedtime stories, 'be good or a Turk will get you.' Then ShinRa, when you look up from the bottom of the plate, it's scary at first. There's SOLIDER, and the Army, the Turks, it controls everything. Where you sleep, what you eat. Everyone talks about it, behind closed doors, with their few friends."

Leaning back Rufus listened, "But everyone is paranoid. Even families are suspicious of each other, to the point people report their spouse or siblings. It's an all-encompassing fear that rules the Slums."

"It must have been hard growing up there."

Delilah turned, brows joined together in confusion. "I wouldn't know. I grew up in Mideel." She shook her head as he stared at her blankly. "I thought you read the profile the President had. Anyways, my Uncle lives in Sector Two, but runs a…umm."

"Antique Weapons Business in the Slums?" Delilah shrugged at the offered description. As the only weapons manufacturer on the planet, ShinRa allowed for weapons to be sold under limited licenses of Antiquities Dealer.

"You could say that." The stove clicked as Delilah turned the burner on placing a kettle of water on the grate, biting her lip as she prepared two cups of tea. While her Uncle was a weapons dealer, he also worked with many families owned companies, many of which had children that joined ShinRa and eventually worked closely, if not in the Department of Administrative Research. This networking made the ShinRa's the largest crime family in the world with an indispensable pool of information.

However, that pool of information was dry outside the walled city. Even in other ShinRa strongholds, such as Junon, information of the outside world was sporadic. Other than Tseng, who knew little of his own childhood in Wutai having moved to Midgar as a young child, Delilah was a gleam to learn more of other places. "You grew up in Mideel?"

"Yes." As the kettle's whistling died, the water pouring into the two cups Rufus straightened the table, the laptop sleeping as its lid shut.

"What's it like there?"

"What?" Delilah carefully brought his cup to him, "you haven't been there?"

"No, despite my position I rarely left Midgar, and when I did it was only to Junon."

Delilah hummed joining him with her own cup, "Oh! Well, it is humid, with thick forest and there are horrible monsoons in the summer. I guess that is why there is not a reactor there. It's warm all year around due to it being the shallowest point of the Lifestream, so it never snows. Also, it is disconnected, not a lot of technology."

Rufus nodded bringing his cup to his lips, "why did you grow up there? Your father is well off."

Delilah shrugged, "before I was born he found an ancient settlement and he wanted to spend the rest of his life studying the Ancients and their way of life." Staring down at the cup, she smiled.

"He always talked with Professor Gast, who was a former colleague of his, but they had conflicting views on the Ancients."

Piqued, Rufus waited for her to continue. "Professor Gast worked with Iflana, an actual Ancient and the things my father found, according to her were not from the Cetra. I don't know much about it, all research on the Cetra stopped over twenty years ago after Professor Gast died and his wife shortly after. Now my father just does small digs every now and then. He has found some interesting things, now he spends most of his time recreating these lost items. Sometimes I wonder how my mom deals with him, but she supports him fully in his dreams, and he in hers."

Looking at her arm, Delilah's eyes grew wide at the time. "I better go. Early morning." Hastily collecting the cold tea, Delilah washed the cups placing them on the rack. "Goodnight sir."

Rufus watched as she jogged out of the kitchen, the door slamming shut behind her. As silence took over the townhome, the Vice President stared at the kitchen doorway _, I never received her profile_.


End file.
